FNaF: The Golden Era
by FictionFusion
Summary: Almost a year has gone by since Golden's attack. Our beloved animatronics' bonds are tying together and love is growing ever more powerful between Foxy and Chica. But something is hiding in the darkness, ready to strike at any moment... Will their love fight off evil, or will they be pulled apart forever? Read and find out in this Foxy X Chica ship Fanfiction!


**FNaF : The Golden Era**

 **A/N**

 **Finally! The sequel is here guys! I know it's a bit late but it's mainly because I have a major writer's block, so I only have ideas for the beginning and a few worthless ones for the main plot. Please give me ideas if you have any via PM or review as I read all my reviews. Before we get started, I just wanted to thank you again for the positive feedback on the last story, I never thought it would pass 100 followers, but did! It also got 45,000 views! Thank you so much. I also got a few people saying that Bonnie is male, which I'm fully aware of, but didn't know when I started making the first story. Bonnie is still a female in the sequel and will remain female for all eternity (this suddenly got deep). Anyways, enjoy the sequel! Before you do so though, I recommend you read "FNaF: The love of a Pirate Fox" as it's the prequel to this story and will definitely help you understand any questions you may have. Just read and enjoy!**

Almost a year has gone by since the Golden incident, and everything was going surprisingly well. The pizzeria was going through the final touches before the grand opening.

"Right Mr. Faz, we just need to replace the kitchen to make it more efficient. At least that's what we want to do, it's all up you. Just remember, it will cost an extra 1800 $." said the lead worker.

"That's fine. I've got a big loan to take care of that. You do what you need to do." said Mr. Faz while walking into his office, which some people may find rude.

"Right." And so he told his guys what to do with the kitchen.

"Oh my god! It's finally happening! We're gonna meet kids and other humans!" said Bonnie to Freddy ecstatically. He could only nod and chuckle to such a comment.

"It's quite mind-blowing to be honest, I just hope they like us... According to Mike, Mr. Faz described us as 'out of this world', so we're gonna have to work extra hard to live up to that standard..." he said.

"Oh don't be like that, what more could they want from us, we're basically humans; we can do anything they can do, and probably better. If you ask me, 'out of this world' is an understatement! And even with all that said, that's why we even exist! To entertain!" she countered. Freddy couldn't argue with that. He smiled at her.

"I guess you're right Bon, I'm just a little stressed." he said to her while pecking her mouth, "I'm gonna rest now. I've lost too many hours of sleep because of and stress."

"I'll join you. Wouldn't want you hitting your head again." she teased.

"That's the only time I ever sleepwalked! It's not like I could control where I was going!" he said grumpily Ever since he banged his head against the door, Bonnie's been teasing him about it.

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm just teasing. Let's go." he just looked back at her and smiled sarcastically. She smiled in the same way and followed him to their room.

Meanwhile in Pirate's Cove, Foxy was still sleeping. It was _only_ 11 am after all, which would be quite early for Foxy's standards. Chica was just looking at him and at the cove curtains, then back at him, and back at the curtains for quite some time now.

"Foxy... You've been asleep for so long, just wake up." she said no louder than a whisper. She was getting a bit bored and was waiting for him to wake up so they could go see what the workers were doing in the kitchen, but since the incident almost a year ago, she never left his side... ever. But she's been doing this for a few days now: waiting for him to wake up, hence losing precious hours, so she decided to make things more interesting by using advantage of the situation.

She got up and walked to the very back to the cove to find something Mangle had left there; a part she had when she was... mangled. It was the second head that sat next to hers. After searching through various boxes, she found it lying under an old piece of curtain.

"Bingo" she whispered.

She picked it up and placed it in front of Foxy's face, not too close, not too far. After that she waited.

5 minutes later, she could hear him grumble a bit, which was a good thing since he did that whenever he was about to wake up. She could only hope he wouldn't move and ruin her prank.

Soon, his eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry, but he could tell something was in front of him. It wasn't until he fully opened his eyes that he noticed the creepy robotic figure in front of him.

"AAAHH WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled while jumping back at least 3 feet. Chica could only laugh at his priceless reaction.

"Oh Foxy. It's past 11. I hope you start waking up earlier from now on." she said smiling and giggling. He didn't find that amusing at all. He rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"What? It was YOU? Out of all landlubbers, it was me own beauty?" he said, still recovering from the fright.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I just wanted to teach you that foxes aren't meant to hibernate." she said genuinely yet in a joking manner. He just blankly stared at her.

"Very funny lass. I can't stop laughing." he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be grumpy. I just wanted you to come to the kitchen with me." she said while looking at him. He was a bit mad at her, but she was still his lover, so he couldn't be mad at her for too long.

"Fine. Just don't do that again... please." he said pleadingly.

"I won't. C'mon, let's go!" she said happily waiting impatiently for him to actually get up. Not only did he take ages to wake up, but he took the same amount of time to get up.

It took a minute or two, but soon enough, they finally left Pirate's Cove. Life was good.

Mike was bored out of his mind. He stayed in his own room, lying on his bed and waiting... for nothing. He simply didn't feel like doing anything. It was one of those days for him. Being an animatronic, he wasn't supposed to be in that kinda mood, though Foxy was an exception because he was raised by humans and grew up with them, unlike the others, but Mike was once a human and still had some feelings and emotions only humans could sense. In a way, he was a bit of an upgraded, and perhaps cooler, human.

But this all ended abruptly when his friend Mangle needed him.

"Hey Mike, you've been in your room for almost half a day. Can't you come help me with the boiler? Mr. Faz wants me to fix it because he thought you were asleep, but I know you're not, so please come out and help me." she said.

"Mmmm... Did you read the instruction manual by the door?" he replied, his face deep in his pillow

"Oh you mean the one you threw away because you thought you could do it, but you forgot half way and someone had to come and explain the whole thing to you?" she said crossing her arms and legs in front of the door. Mike had to think for a bit to remember that event. He cursed himself and got out of bed.

"Hold on... I'm coming."

Once out, she blankly stared at him and they went to the boiler room without saying a word.

Foxy and Chica had been in the kitchen for atleast half an hour, and even Chica was getting bored of watching the guys slowly unscrewing bolts and unplugging wires.

"Uggh... I thought this was gonna be a lot more...'action-packed'." said Chica.

"Agreed. I've been out at sea for days in a row all by me self so I thought I could handle the wait, but seems like this kitchen has surpassed all my patience skills."

"I doubt your patience skills are anywhere as close as mine. I've been waiting for you to wake up for quite some time now, and that requires a whole new level of patience." she replied. Foxy just lightly glared at her, not saying a word.

"From what I've experienced this morning, your patience has boundaries." said Foxy

"Just like anyone, right? C'mon, let's go back to the cove." said Chica. And so they left.

Once in the cove, they were having a casual discussion. A bit like gossip.

"So, you noticed that thing between Mike and Mangle?" asked Chica. Foxy looked at her with a 'seriously' face.

"Course I have, we all have, am I right? Though they haven't been expressing much love towards each other lately" he replied.

"I know, Mangle's just a bit overwhelmed. Mike probably is too."

"Probably? The lad's been isolatin' 'imself lately. I think it's a bit much on him and Mangle." answered Foxy.

"I hope they feel better soon, because romance is _soooo_ cute!"said Chica

"I guess it can be..." he said looking down.

Somewhere in the cove, something was waiting, hiding in the darkness. Though it wouldn't come out... yet...

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I'm writing this Author's Note a lot later since the first one was written, but I just wasn't in the mood to write, but today was a good day to do so. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Not too much plotting in this one but it should all come together fairly soon, so stick around! I hope I haven't lost my previous fans from the first story: "FNaF: The Love of a Pirate Fox" which I strongly recommend you to read to get the jist of things in this story. See you in the next one, I love you all! Ploooosh!**


End file.
